Cantarella
by Tsubasita-cchi y Atashii
Summary: UA. Él es un heredero. Ella también. Se conocieron una noche y al instante se amaron. Fue amor a primera vista. Kid POV, Drabble KxC, primer fic de Soul Eater, lean y dejen reviews!


La veo entrar.

Ella es suave, y tímida.

Ella pertenece a una familia muy influyente en la nobleza. Este baile realizado en la mansión de mi familia nos reunió.

Ella se llama Chrona. De la Familia Makenshi. Yo soy Death the Kid. De la Familia Death.

Su hermoso vestido, sin mangas rosado fuerte hasta los tobillos con detalles en encajes rosa pastel, la hacen ver hermosa. Sus joyas, sus collares y anillos de plata la hacen brillar. Sus pies, los cuales traen un par de zapatos color plata, se mueven por el salón con delicadeza, mientras ella se toma un brazo con la mano contraria...esos guantes largos de seda que trae la hacen lucir encantadora...su cabello rosa parece tan suave...sus ojos azules grisáceos brillan intensamente...

Es como toda una princesa.

Ella es muy, muy tímida. Se limita a decir suavemente "Hola" a quien la salude.

Yo quiero ir hacia ella, fue como amor a primera vista.

De repente la música inicia y la gente empieza a bailar. Las personas toman a sus parejas y bailan suavemente un vals.

Me acerqué a ella. No me atrevo a llamarla por su nombre. Me dá un no sé qué.

-Hola...- Le dije.  
-Hola- Me repondió, bajando la mirada.  
-¿Bailamos?- Le pregunté, como un impulso. Yo temí que me dijera "No, gracias".  
-Si- Dijo ella, con su mano en la mía.- No hay problema.  
Ella baila delicadamente. Como un ángel. Ella es hermosa. Preciosa. Es mi angel. Me he enamorado de ella. A primera vista.

Después del primer baile, siento más confianza hacia ella. El baile organizado por la Familia Death comienza.

Estuve cerca de ella mucho tiempo. Ella es amiga de Maka, la hija heredera de la Familia Albarn, la cual está casada con el heredero, Soul, de la familia Eater Evans. También de Black Star y Tsubaki, de una familia poco conocida.

Conversó con ellos la mayoría del tiempo. Llegó la cena. Se sentó conmigo.  
-Y...¿Como estás?- Comenzó Chrona, suavemente.  
-Bien...- Le respondí.  
-Espero que no te sientas mal, pues has estado a mi lado toda la noche y yo he estado hablando con mis amigos...- Dijo ella.  
-No te preocupes, está bien.  
Le sonreí con confianza. La vi sonreir tímidamente.  
Tenía que sacar un tema de conversación...  
-Bueno...¿Has visto como está la noche hoy?  
-Si...hermosa. La luna llena me gusta.  
-Y a mi también...sobretodo en primavera.  
-Lo sé. La primavera es muy linda.  
La conversación transcurrió suave y tranquila durante la cena. Raro. Por primera vez se me olvida por más de 5 minutos la simetría. Ella es muy bella...y simétrica, igual que todo lo que me rodea. Pero ella es más perfecta que todo lo que tengo. Es más: Somos casi iguales. Coincidimos en muchas cosas. Muchos gustos.

La noche transcurrió tranquila. Ella fue soltando poco a poco su carácter. Se mostraba más alegre y sin miedo a ser ella misma, pero seguía tímida y suave.

Iban a ser las 12 de la noche. Debía decírselo o si no, no sabía que pasaría. Decidí sacarla al balcón un momento.

Miramos el cielo estrellado.

-Chrona...nos hemos vuelto muy buenos amigos, ¿no crees?  
-Si. Para habernos conocido solo hoy...si...- Dijo ella con su carita de "No sé como lidiar con cosas así...".  
-Bueno...necesito hablar contigo.  
-¿Qué es?  
Quería que pasara justo cuando las campanadas de la medianoche sonaran. Alejé su mirada del cielo estrellado suavemente para que me mirase a mi.  
-Yo...desde el primer momento...te he amado. Es solo un poco de tiempo del cual te he estado mirando. Desde que llegaste, me encantaste. Te adoré. Eres mi ángel. Mi vida. Mi razón de ser. Mi simetría. Todo lo que yo puedo desear. Te amo.  
Iban a sonar las campanas. Aproveché el tiempo que tenía. Le acaricié uno a uno sus mechones de cabello rosa. Luego su hombro. Entrelacé su mano con la mía mientras acariciaba su cabeza. Cerré levemente los ojos. No quería ponerla nerviosa. Luego ella se dió cuenta de lo que le dije y fue cerrando los ojos levemente, sonrojada. Suavemente me acerqué hasta que nuestros labios se unieron en un beso. Sonaron las campanas. Yo solté su mano y la abracé.

Sabíamos que no nos volveríamos a ver en mucho. Nos amábamos. Pero nos íbamos a comunicar muy pronto. Nos casaríamos en poco tiempo...y seríamos felices.

Pues ella me ama y yo a ella.

La amo.


End file.
